Double Trouble
by amphetamineR
Summary: "This place is harder than highschool!" Jeanette screamed covering her face with a pillow, while April was nodding.
1. Chapter 1

"No, April, this is never going to work!"

April frowned slightly when she heard her twin yelling into the phone. She rolled her eyes, then turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Her 'I'll love you till your last breath' shirt was ready, and the pink title was on her sholder.

"J., everythig is going to be fine." she said with her soft voice, trying to calm her sister.

She could tell by the tone of her voice that she was having an almost panic attack.

"NO!" Janette screamed again. "You're going to be fired, and if they fire you, they are automatically firing me, before even finding out about me!"

April rolled her eyes again, and with al the trust she had in her plan, said:

"Trust me, this is going to work. And if everything is gonna work as planned, our debut as a tag team is going to be more epic than the Bellas."

Without waiting for a replay from her sister, she hung up the phone and toss it on the couch. While she was checking her clothes for the last time before going out there, her toughts started to fly around her mind. She would've done anything to make The Authority undestand that a reality-show wasn't more important that the Divas Title, and the WWE divas weren't represented by the cast of the Total Divas, but by the one who was carring that gigant pink butterfly.

She had an open mic some time ago, but her words were completly ignored, and everything led to an seven-on-seven match at Survivor Series. She told the truth then. Herself and Jeanette, who was replacing April from time to time without anyone acknowledgence, worked theri butt off for working with the WWE and the cast of the reality-show were handled the fifteen minutes of fame.

It wasn't about jealosy, and she had to admit that Nattie and Trinity were amazing in the ring, but this isn't what wrestling is about, and the fame they've got made them act bitchy backstage. But the fact that the Bellas won the Slammy Award for diva of the year and Eva Marie being only nominated were to slaps across the face for the divas backstage who were present at all of the live events and the tappings.

Brie and Nikki were gone for more than ten months, after six years from their debut for starting a career in modeling, but their plan didn't work out and they returned, and they suddenly their wrestling careers rose up after Nikki started dating the golden boy of the company.

Eva Marie on the other side was a newbie. She has less than a year since started her training and did absolutly nothing for earning a Slammy nominalization. The girl didn't even know who the U.S. champ was and Jon just won the title, and the only thing she did in the ring was slapping Jerry Lawler when she and JoJo were introduced to the WWE Universe.

"April, you ready?"

Saraya's voice boomed into the empty lockeroom, her british accent echoing in the quiet room.

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready." smiled April.

* * *

**Well this is the first part of my very first fan-fiction here. I hope you like it. **

**Also, the story starts on the Raw after WrestleMania 30, when AJ loses her title to Paige.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the second chapter of Double Trouble. I really hope you like it. A special thank you to darck ben, DarkSky11 and MusicIsLifeBVB for the lovely reviews. And to answer the question I received from Cmpunkfan980 : Double trouble is somehow an AJ/Punk fanc-fic, but is not all about their relationship. It is mostly about the debut of both twins, April and Jeantte, the return on CM Punk in the company and a lot of things that you are going to find out about during the story.  
PS : this is the first and the last chapter that I'm using a segment that happend, that being the segment of Paiges debut on RAW. And I'm going to use their real names in the outside the ring segments and parts that are not for the show, and for the in-ring segments I'm goind to use their screen names.  
I hope you like it.**

* * *

She was standing behind the curtain for about five minutes, preparing herself for going out there. She was almost ready to go, when a cold hand stopped her.

"You better know when to stop. Understood?" to voice belonged to Stephanie, and April knew automatically what she was referring to, so she kept quied and nodded. "Good. Now go out there." continued Stephanie.

While skipping down to the ring on her entrance theme with Tamina behind her, she tought of Stephanie's words. She wasn't allowed to remind the crowd about CM Punk, which was pretty had since the rumor of their engagement went viral. But the boss lady didn't knew yet that Phil made a deal with Vince McMahon. A deal know only by the two men and April. A deal that April's twin sister wasn't aware yet.

She shook her head slightly and entered the ring with a mic in her hand, with a small smirk on her lips.

"Two-ninety five. For two hundread and ninety-five days I have been your divas champion. The longest divas champion of all time. And a couple of months ago, I stood at the top of that stage and I tore all of the divas a musch deserved new one. But I gave them a chance. I gave them two hundread ninety-five days to prove me wrong, but they couldn't." she glared at the public without blinking. "And last night, they proved that I'm the hero of this story. Last night at WrestleMania was AJ Lee versus the world, but it's always been that way. The odds were thirteen to one, and I overcame those odds, just how I've been evercomeing the odds my entire life. I've gone from being a poor girl in New Jersey to being the best diva in the world. I am the savior of the divas division. I am the divas division."

She smiled widely when the crowd started chanting Punk's name after she used two of his lines. She could imagine Stephanie boiling backstage. She rised her microphone up again, but before she could started to talk, the screaming intro of Paige's theme song boomed in the arena.

AJ waited until Paige was in the ring, and then said "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just came to do what no one else would." the public started to cheer when they heard Paiges thick British accent. "And that's to congratulate you, AJ. You did great last night."

"Well, thank you. And you know, I think every single diva should line up and thank me for everything I've done for them, but as much I appreciate it, I don't need your congratulations so why don't you go running back to NXT, because the champion does not like being interrupted."

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just wanted to say congratulateions, AJ." Paige blurted.

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest little crumpet. But you know what? While you're here, in my ring and you're fancy and dressed, why don't I do to you what I did to every single diva last night? Why don't I beat you?"

"I'm...I'm not... I'm not ready to... No, I'm not."

"No? You're not. Ok, yeah. I think you are." said AJ, and then slapped Paige so hard across her cheek that she fell on her knees. "Are you ready now? A-are you ready now, Paige? Well, ready or not, I think we shoul have a match right now and for WrestleMania treat, I will put my title on the line. So let's get a referee out here right now. Ready or not, this is my house. I'll tell you when you're ready."

The match started, but the end was a surprise. Paige hit the Paige-turner, the referee count to three and just like that, Paige became the new Divas Champion. And for the first time in the last years, a divas match got a huge pop.

April begun to scream and kick around, but she almost started laughing. When she got backstage, Paige was filming for the Backstage Pass, so she simply smiled and headed to the lockeroom. Her smile faded when she saw Stephanie with her hands cross on her chest.

"What have I told you about knowing when to shut up?!" she yelled when April approached her.

"Miss April here did what's best for business." said Vince, coming out of nowhere. "Let's go." he said tugging his daughter by her arm.

"This is not over yet, Mendez." said Stephanie in a low voice.

April shrugged and then continued to the lockeroom. She took her phone from her couch and called her sister.

"J.? Everything is ready."


End file.
